Different Future
by T95Luke
Summary: What happens if in our world a kid dies and he is sent to the void, and in the void he hears a voice that says he has to to save humanity. But in order to save humanity the voice separates him into multiple only to make it go faster. Not good at summaries will be a three way story but the stories will be separate. Also rated M to be safe.
1. summary and timeline for person

what is a kid in our world was killed and sent to the void while in the void he hears a voice and now he is helping Sheppard against the collectors, and Reapers. Will he ever be able to Rest In Peace or it this just the beginning.

Name: Luke

Age: 16

Built: skinny and sorta muscle air

Wears: fox t-shirt, fox belt, Arizona jeans and tapout socks and nick shocks.

Personality: curios and adventure prone, some fire arm training. (Dad thought to shoot some pistols and shotguns) sarcastic and very witty. Techy when it comes to new stuff and smart in school.

Likes: TV, reading, writing a journal and spending time with family.

Dislikes: bullies, boring classes.

Luke's timeline:

1997 November 11: Luke is born.

2001 January 15: Sarah (sister) is born.

2002 Luke starts school.

2003 Parents get a divorce.

2004 Court ruled Luke goes with dad while Sarah goes with mom.

2005 Luke watches his dad shoot his weapons and asks if he could learn how to do it, dad thinks it over for a few days and agrees to it. Luke starts by learning how to maintain the weapon, and how to make ammunition for it.

2008 Dad gives Luke his own gun and combat knife for his birthday. Dad also sets aside a bank account for Luke for when he dies it goes to Luke to continue to work on his weapons.

2009 January Report: Dad dieds he moves in with mom.

2010 January Report: Luke founds out he has a bank account from his father for $ 250,000.

2011 January Report: January 15 Sarah gets ill and doctor says she only has a year to live.

2012 January Report: Sarah has died and every day Luke writes a journal entry to her every second he can get.

2013 January Report: Luke starts to use ideas from games to make his own version he starts to create a version of a portable turret, (Axton's from borderlands) and of an artificial intelligence.

2014 January Report: the constructions of the turret is complete and in the final testing stages. The AI is near complete to a certain extent of the generation's capabilities.


	2. The Begining

February 1 2014 3:45 pm

A young man is seen walking down the streets with a backpack on his back and stack of a couple of textbooks in his hands as he walked down the street towards an open field and at the middle of the open field was a house. He smiled to himself as he thought of all the good times he has had in the house building his turret and working on the AI plus being able to spend time with mom and Sarah too.

'Sarah' he thought a tear falling down his cheek at the thought of his sister sitting on her death bed at the hospital.

**THUD**

'The hell' he yelled in his head he looked up to see the door to his house in front of him.

"Oh I'm home, lost in thought I guess" he said to himself as he opened the door.

"MOM I'M HOME" he yelled.

"Alright sweetie I am in the kitchen" his mom said back.

He smiled at his mom's nickname for him. And walked into the kitchen. He looked around and spotted his mom making dinner for him and her later tonight. He walked by the fridge and opened it and grabbed an apple.

He bit into it "I will be in my workshop mom if you need me" he said before walking off he caught a gimps of his mother make a smile. He smiled and contuined to walk to the stairs that lead to the basement. He got to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door and walked in. to someone who has never been to his workshop before would never know where to find it. He contuned to walk and towards the back wall. He looked at it and saw there was a wine rack with a few bottles on it he stuck his hand through one of the holes until he felt a slight indention in the wall and put his finger in. the inside of the indention was a number lock that consisted of a code in binary he turned the first to 1 the second to 0 the third to 0 and the forth to 1. 1001. He heard a click and the wine rack started to move towards him he took a step back and let it open and walked in and let the wall close behind him.

"WHAT IS THE PASSWORD" a female computerized voice said.

"Alpha period 2 Center Omega 3" he replied without turning around.

"Password accepted welcome back Luke how was school?" the voice said without w skipped beat.

He turned around just in time to see the turret disappear from view and reappear on the table next to a failed invention of a robot.

"Alright I guess school is getting more boring now. Is everything ok in the workshop?"

"Everything is to your perfection Luke."

I smiled. "I might begin production on the pipboy, or the lancer. Which do you recommend?"

"Luke we have the resources to begin work on the Lancer, estimated time of finish for the lancer would be 7 days. Estimated time for the pipboy to be complete would be 456 day." The AI responded.

'Ten days to complete a lancer or 456 days to complete a pipboy.' He thought.

He took a second to look at the creations around him. The turret which can fire bullets (either 9mm or 5.56mm depending on the slot it was inserted to). The almost success of the combat robot, the shield that he has been making called the 'Clear Dynasty'. (Shield is of mass effect origins except it does not use ezzo. Same design but different resources.) He walked over to the empty desk next to the invention table and placed his stuff in his hands down. He walked over to the computer in the middle of the room and turned it on he entered his password and up came the different things he thought about inventing along with the check list that has what he had finished organized into different categories.

War: Portable turret, Lancer, Gloss rifle, machine dog, and cybernetics implants, steath field, Plasmids AI super sledge.

Entertainment: hoverboard, pipboy, Omni Tool, AI.

Completed: Portal turret, Stealth field, Entertainment AI.

He smiled and saw that he was over one third of the way finished. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 5:00. He has to go leave and eat dinner with mom soon.

He walked back over to his stuff that he put on the desk and picked it up he was about to lock the place up when he had the urge to take the shield and turret. So he could try them out tomorrow. So he grabbed them and walked to the wall.

"AI opens the door and initiate lock down protocol 2 entry gamma 5"

The door unlocks and slowly swings open and he steps out. Once he is out the door closes. And he equips he shield on his chest. Once he hits a button a thin barrier surrounds him and then disappears from view. He chugles at the shield and opens the door to go upstairs. He walks up the stairs and turns left to walk to his room. He reachs the door to his room and opens the door to walk in. he gets in and drops his stuff except his turret by the door before he leaves his room he drops the turret into his pocket and closes the door. He walks to the kitchen and helps set the table for him and mom so they can eat. She fixed homemade pizza for dinner. During dinner they talked about what she was doing at work and what he was doing at school. He finished up and put his dishes in the sink. He was about to walk when he thought of something.

"hey mom is it ok if I go to the lake tomorrow Kelsey and Cameron said they were going so is it ok if I go to." He asked.

"sure sweetie I need to go into work tomorrow to finish filing paperwork for a client tomorrow." His mom said smiling.

He walked out of the kitchen and to his room. He layed out his night closes and closed the door and walked to his bathroom to take a shower for the night. He got out and put his closes on and layed down, in a few minutes he was out.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I got home from school today and checked out how long it would take for me to build the lancer and pipboy, starting tomorrow after I get home from the lake with Kelsey and Cameron I will begin work on the lancer. Hopefully sarah you are in a better place now and you find peace. I will do everything in my power to bring peace to the world even if I die trying._

_Love_

_Luke._

_**these will be at the bottom of every chapter to inform you of what had happen please tell me what you thouh of it and if it is a good story to keep going with**_

_**P.S. NO FLAMES. ONLY HELPFUL PERKS.**_


End file.
